G☆PC23
is the 23th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Mana Aida appears officially as a new ally. Story * Transcript Into Yomi, a new villain appears, his name is Issa Shuzen, he had bloody red eyes and silver hair that is wavy and short. Issa looked the Dragon's Gate with one of the 23 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 22 into the Dragon's Gate. For someone had already summoned an Ayakashi. Issa: Hmm hmm, this dear Montague had already broken one of the Pentagram Seals. Looks like he came to take revenge on the Onmyouji-Precures. I can't wait to see what Montague was able of, or almost. Meanwhile during the battle against the Komainu-like Ayakashi who had kidnapped the little boy called Shinosuke who is unconscious, and thus Leontes who fighting against Romeo, the Onmyouji-Precures cannot summoned their familiars from their Summoned Smartphones because of the spell. Cure Sakuya then consulted the book on the youkai, she looked the page shown about the Komainu, she saying that the Komainu is strongly look like as the lion guardian of the temples whose origin goes back to the China of the Tang Dynasty. Designed to ward off evil spirits, the modern statues of komainu are almost identical, but one has an open mouth, the other closed. This is a very common feature of pairs of religious statues in temples and shrines. Cure Sakuya wonders what its weak point, Cure Tsukiyomi replied that it is not the moment and they have to finish as soon as possible before the kid is hurt. Cure Tsukiyomi was prepared to used her Daikoujin Form, but she was stopped by Cure Sakuya, saying that is not the good time, because the Daikoujin Form can lose their control of their emotions and huge powers. They must first used physical attacks in order to be able to rescue Shinnosuke while their familiars as the spirit forms appeared from their Summoning Smartphones, Byakko said they do not know what to do without them because their Summoning Smatphones have been blocked because of a which prevents them from invoking them. Kirin said it gets too complicated, because this Ayakashi has become too hard to defeat. Seiryu said they should have another solution to save Shinnosuke without hurting him. Suzaku said that the only thing they could do was wait for Raijin and Inaba to be able to help them because they were the only ones not to have summoners. Meanwhile with Romeo and his father who fighting between themselves while Chrno and Sei are attended, Romeo manipulates the blue flames and send towards Leontes, he managed to punch him which projected at the ground. Sei tried to shooted Leontes with her gun, however Leontes noticed the bullet send by Sei, he stopped the bullet and destroyed it. But it was revealed that the bullet is actually a trap as and explode. Returned with the battle against the Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu used the Hungry Wolf Summoning in order to save Shinnosuke from the Ayakashi. However, the Ayakashi repulsed all of the wolf spirits which forced them to returned as the amulet paper forms. The Ayakashi roared and was attempted to attacked Cure Amaterasu, Cure Sakuya used the Land Wall in order to protected her from the Ayakashi's attack. Cure Sakuya cannot hold back any longer, and while she makes diversion, Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Susanoo going to save him. Cure Tsukiyomi struck her Yata Mirror at the ground in order to freeze the ground and the Ayakashi has been frozen. However, the Ayakashi free itself from the frozen ground and roar with anger. However, Raijin rescured Shinnosuke quickly from the Ayakashi, before a male voice was heard and shouted the name of "Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction", a humanoid bull-like Shikigami-Fairiy punched the ground in order to send the icy crystals to freeze the Ayakashi and held it captive inside of the icy blue crystal. Cure Tsukiyomi noticed Gyuki and wounders who he is, then Gyuki ordered Raijin to bring Shinnosuke to him, Raijin bring Shinnosuke at Gyuki and hold him in his arms. Then Inaba used the "Shining Canon" towards the Ayakashi that allowed to break the spell that prevents of summoned the Shikigami-Fairies from the Summoning Smartphones. He revealed the name of Gyuki and he was a Shikigami-Fairy, he apologizes for not being able to say about him before, but as Shinnosuke was kidnapped by this Ayakashi, he was forced to transform himself in order to save him, but none of them can see him under his true appearance as they have not had the ability to see the supernatural monsters. Shinnosuke was one of his students so he was in charge from the Sengoku Nursery School. Cure Tsukiyomi is delighted to learn that Shinnosuke was saved thanks to new allies who had just joined them. She asked Cure Amaterasu to transform and use their Daikoujin Forms, Cure Tsukiyomi becoming Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and Cure Amaterasu become Taiyou Amaterasu, to their surprise while Gyuki had understood about the Daikoujin Form. Then, they used directly the Cold-Blooded Style and the Hot-Blooded Style, used their new combined attack called "Extreme Eclipse". The combine attack with Taiyou Amaterasu and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries, then send the first rosary to up, the second send to the down, the thrid is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened the target. Then a seal appears around of Taiyou Amaterasu, then she made a black sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a black solar blast to the target and send the eclipse to the target and provoked an explosion. The Ayakashi dispparears while a Divine Talisman with the power to created the mist. At the same moment with Leontes who is defeated by Romeo while saying that is over. Leontes said that they have the chance of new allies and especially to have used the Daikoujin Form, but this is only the beginning of the war, they may win the battle but the war is just beginning, he disppareared and retired from the scene. Shortly after the battle and the Onmyouji-Precures are returned into normal, Rosette wants to know who he is, Gyuki returned into his human form and revealed to be Ewan Remington, the minister of the Magdalene Order, which surprised Rosette and Chrno. Remington explains that he was killed by Aion after seeing him in the Vatican since many years, before his reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy, he had not really changed and keep memories of the past, but no one can see him under his true appearance as Gyuki, so he must never turn into a Shikigami-Fairy in their presences or under any pretext. Remington savait aussi en ce qui concerne le Daikoujin Form, but it is necessary to master this dangerous power because it risks even on their passages. He will also take charge with Juliet and Rosette in the training to help them master their Daikoujin Forms. Rosette has sparkling eyes and smiling, thinking that Remington will be able to train them, as in the shounen manga where the main hero will trained with one or several masters to learned the new powerful attacks. Remington accepted with great pleasure, but now they must bring Shinnosuke back to his father now he is saved. Later, Shinnosuke's father thanked for bringing his son safely, Remington replied that Shinnosuke was one of his students so he takes care of him and is under his responsibility. Shortly after Shinnosuke and his father left, Hermione now thinks of being able to go home where she can have a hot bath, to make a good relaxation. Juliet thinks of sitting in the bedroom and being in a futon bed. Meanwhile somewhere in the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove from Kyoto, a young girl of 14 years old called "Regina", she has long yellow hair and blue eyes that reaches down to her ankles and decorated with a red bow on the top of her head. Regina wears a dark grey dress decorated with red details and a black jacket. She was accompanied by her three allies who sees them as her servants, Ira, Mammo and Bel. Regina was very pleased to have arrived in Kyoto, a traditional place that everyone likes and this is where the Onmyouji-Precures reside, Mammo wonders what the Onmyouji-Precures and thought they are Precures, Regina replied that the Onmyouji-Precures are legendary Precures who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits. Bel wonders that there exist this kind of supernatural Precures. Regina replied that the Onmyouji-Precure exists, but when she turned her head towards them, she said that Mana was not there. Regina yelled that Mana is gone as she is supposed to be here, Ira revealed that Mana had taken another way by mistake, and he thinks she got lost. Regina had her rounded white eyes while crying, and had her both hands placed on her head in a comical way. Then a black hole and the cosmic spiral are shown as a background where Regina falls and spining in spiral until she disappears at the bottom of the black hole, yelled that Mana get lost in the way. Bel thought that Mana is going to get aggressed by the youkai on the way. Regina had her both hands placed on her head and crying in a comical way while screamed. She runs at high speed leaving behind the smoke of dust, shouting that Mana had problems and they have to rescue her, while Ira, Mammo and Bel followed Regina in panic. Meanwhile, Mana was on the roofs of the traditional houses as she had lost herself on the way she was consulting on the map of Kyoto, thought it was really the right way to lead towards the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove. Mana's partner, Sharuru replied that Mana had gone out of her way and she was really too bad with her sense of direction, Mana exclaimed that it was not her fault and then she knew nothing about Kyoto, and it was indeed Sharuru who said that they must go to Kyoto in order to find new allies. Sharuru said that it is precisely where Mana must go to Kyoto to be able to find them since Oogai Town has been frozen during an attack. Suddenly, they have seen Chrno who running from the roofs of the traditional houses. Sharuru had an idea, Mana had only to run like a ninja and so she could see other allies or even Regina and the others as they went looking for them, Mana have understood. Mana begins to run and jump on every roof of the traditional houses like a real ninja. At the room of the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet lie down in bed and thinking about Esther. With the image of Esther is shown into her mind, she comments that Esther has joined them as a fourth member of the team, she has to learn to make new friends as she is very shy and had trouble trusting her and others. But she is someone who is mature and intelligent, a very good ally who will help them in desperate situations. Suddenly, someone has introduced into the room by the opened window, it was Mana and Sharuru as her Lovely Commune form, which surprised Juliet while sat up slightly with a surprised expression. Mana looked around and inspected the room in a silent moment, as she wondered where she was, while Juliet asks who is she and what she was doing there in the room. Mana remained silent, then saw the notebook and a wooden box, and take them to check what's inside. Suddenly, Juliet had the anger veins appeared on her head in a comic effect, while projected Mana by behind with her kick, yelled that Mana should answer when she speaks. The image with the open japanese window shown with the screen shakes in a suspense effect. Mana had the question markers are appeared on the surface of her head and had the widened eyes in a comical way. Juliet pointed her finger towards the confused Mana, asking that who allowed her to introduce like that in her room, here it is a hot spring and have to pay to stay there during the stay. Mana is on all fours, had her weird glare while turned her head towards Juliet, wonders that this is how they welcomed her, she called Juliet a rude. Juliet replied that Mana was a rude, they do not enter like that in people by infraction. Mana gets up and looks around the traditional room, and did not know that this place was kind of a hostel, she and her parents were working in a restaurant that was a home too. Mana then consulted Juliet's notebook, she noticed that Juliet is born at 5:55 am in July 31th, birth of a baby girl, the father was Lord Capulet and the mother was Lady Capulet, the aunt is Volumnia and the cousin is Tybalt, but who is Juliet's uncle. Juliet take suddenly her notebook with an anger glare in a comic effect, saying she should not touch it and it did not matter. Then Mana check the wooden box, inside it was a umbilical cord that's cut and dried, Mana was nauseated when seeing this. Juliet take this wooden box suddenly while shouted to not touch it. Mana had understood that in Japan, it is customary to dry the umbilical cord of the baby to preserve it after birth, it was the pure tradition. While Juliet's wolf ears and tail have stirred merily, Mana noticed them, pinch both Juliet's wolf ears with curiosity and think that these are real, which annoyed Juliet while having an anger vein appears above from her head. Seeing the wolf tail, she mistaken Juliet for a fox woman. Juliet reacts violently while saying of her catchphrase, she projected Mana away with her both arms at the shoji door that broken brutally. Mana was very frightened and fled while Juliet pursued her, Mana was running very fast while Sharuru blamed her for having make such stupidity that make Juliet angry. Mana apologizes and took refuge in another room. She made a sigh and thought she might have escaped. However, she meet accidentally Esther who just got her things out of her suitcases, after a silent moment, Esther and Mana screamed in fear. Esther asks who is she, Mana apologizes as she is confused, she was about to go out. However, a hairbrush was thrown on Mana's nose, while Esther thrown her things, she yelled that Mana was a burglar, she replied that she had done nothing and it was a misunderstanding, and then ran away from the room. But Mana finds and banged herself against an angry Juliet, Mana tries to escape again from Juliet and Esther who are angry, then jump by the window to try to escape, but finds herself falling and diving into an onsen bath. By come out from hot water, she find herself the men, Tybalt, Chrno and Romeo. They were shocked that there was a girl in the men's onsen. Furious, Tybalt projected Mana away with his fist at the shoji door that broken brutally, Mana was slipped and finds herself in the men's locker room, Romeo noticed Mana and reach out to her to help her get up. But very soon, he was shocked that it was a girl, and released his hand directly and backed away. Then a slam of an opening of the shoji door was heard, it was revealed there is an angry Juliet who mistakenly thought that Mana had dared to sexually harass on Romeo, she called her a pervert. The vision with the outside of the Borromeo Hot Spring is shown and the camera moves randomly with the comic-style bubbles shown the faces of a panicked Mana who trying to escape from an anger Juliet, the Japanese traditional furnitures were thrown that broken many shoji windows and shoji doors. While Juliet yelled to stop and get back here, and Mana yelled to saying sorry and it was an accident. Later with Mana who knelt down and has bumps on her head, a bruise on her left eye and a puffy cheek. She was surrounded by Juliet and her angry friends, Juliet hoped that Mana had understood this time and she had been lucky to be spared, and it was thanks to one of the Divine Talismans who possessed the power to repair everything the havoc in the Borromeo Hot Spring. Mana replied that it's not nice to beating her for a such stupidity, and it was Juliet who caused a such havoc in the inn. However, Sharuru's voice was heard by replied that's Mana who must apologize and behave like a fool by introduced in the hot spring by infraction, which surprised them. Sharuru as her Lovely Commune form, turned into a pink rabbit-like fairy, apologized from Mana's behavior and she presents herself as a fairy, Sharuru introduced the name of Mana Aida, she greeted with a smile and had her eyes closed. Juliet comments that Mana is just a elementary school student with a flat chest, which angered Mana. Sharuru ordered both girls to not fighting, then she asked Mana to stay in this inn to help us and worked for a day, Mana accepts. Later during the cooking, . Later in the Karaoke room with Azmaria who sings so beautiful, Later while Juliet and Rosette are fighting one each and other as usual, they are stopped by Mana suddenly, but get hitted by Juliet. Later with Juliet is alone with Mana, she asked why Juliet is so grumpy. . . Major Events * Along with Mana and Sharuru, Regina appears in the first time and joined as an new ally. * Mana and Sharuru joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! officially as the new allies. * Mana revealed to be Cure Heart as she was herself as a Precure. * Cure Heart used "My Sweat Heart" in the first time. * Sharuru, Mana's fairy partner appears as a new mascot. * It was revealed that Mana had not the ability to see the Ayakashis and the Shikigami-Fairies, unlike Regina who's able to see them. * It was revealed that Ewan Remington has been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Gyuki: the Shikigami of Iceberg. * Gyuki used the "Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction" in the first time. * Inaba used the "Shining Canon" in the first time. * Taiyou Amaterasu and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi used the new combined attack called "Extreme Eclispe" in the first time. Trivia * Mana dislike Juliet due for her such arrogance and apathy of her role as an Onmyouji-Precure, it is the beginning of a rivalry between the two girls? * Juliet feels contempt for Mana who sees her as a Mary Sue annoying and noisy. * If Juliet calling Mana as a Mary Sue, Mana called Juliet as an Anti Heroine. * Although Juliet's birthday is unrevealed or unknown, it was mentioned that her birthday is July 31, revealed that her Zodiac sign is Leo. * It was the first time where a villain have already summoned an Ayakashi. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Komainu strongly resemble as the lion guardian of the temples whose origin goes back to the China of the Tang Dynasty. Designed to ward off evil spirits, the modern statues of komainu are almost identical, but one has an open mouth, the other closed. This is a very common feature of pairs of religious statues in temples and shrines. Characters Cures *Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu *Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi *Meg / Cure Susanoo *Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya *Mana Aida / Cure Heart Mascots * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Issa Shuzen * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Ira * Mammo * Bel * Tybalt Vomulnia De Capulet Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc